Mighty Avengers
Mighty Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mighty Avengers #16: 16 Jul 2008 Current Issue :Mighty Avengers #17: 27 Aug 2008 Next Issue :Mighty Avengers #18: 17 Sep 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Mighty Avengers #17 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Mighty Avengers #16 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects #1-6. "The wait is over!! The Mighty Avengers assemble! Gathered together to be the greatest Avengers team ever, but who picked them? And why? And which A-list Avengers villain returns, revamped and reloaded for the ultimate revenge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123709 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects #7-11. "A Venom virus hits the city of New York! A Venom virus! The entire city of New York turns symbiote. Plus, Wonder Man gets a much needed makeover. All this and Tony Stark gets himself a green-skinned present in a body bag." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126414 Trade Paperbacks *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects #1-6. "Doom looks like a lady! The super-hero Civil War is over, but Iron Man's work is just beginning. As the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and creator of the nationwide Initiative program, he's rebuilding the Avengers with a handpicked roster of Earth's mightiest heroes: Wasp, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Sentry, Ares and new team leader Ms. Marvel. A group this powerful should be ready for just about anything — except, perhaps, the return of genocidal killing machine Ultron. The Avengers' insane robotic foe has rebuilt himself yet again, this time in the form of…a beautiful woman!?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123687 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Penciller #1-6: Frank Cho. Penciller #7-: Mark Bagley. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Mighty Avengers #18: 17 Sep 2008 :Mighty Avengers #19: 15 Oct 2008 News & Features * 20 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=136973 And That's a Wrap: Frank Cho on Finishing His Mighty Avengers Run] * 24 Oct 2007 - Waxing Shellhead Part 3: Bendis talks Iron Man and Avengers * 27 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130974 Frank Cho: On Leaving The Mighty Avengers] * 12 Sep 2007 - Some Assembly Required: Bendis Talks Avengers * 02 May 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 2 * 26 Apr 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 1 * 01 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107221 Mark Bagley to Draw Mighty Avengers] * 06 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9886 Bendis talks Mighty Avengers & Civil War: The Confession] * 10 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005731 Frank Cho & His Mighty Avengers] * 20 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7891 CCI, Day 1: Still the Mightiest: Bendis talks Mighty Avengers] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero